Vacation time
by yamithecardmaster
Summary: Sakura and Naruto both realize the feelings they have for eachother and just as they do they are granted a three week vacation by Tsunade. And what a wild vacation that will be. NaruSaku. Possilbly a lemon later on.
1. Coming to terms with it

A/N: This is my first fanfic in a while. I just got a new laptop and it dosen't have word perfect so forgive me if there are any spelling errors in the story. It is a narusaku story and will maybe have a small amount of angst, but really it may seem more like drama. Any way its about Sakura coming to terms with the fact that, yes, she is in love with Naruto (sorry saussaku fans but its never going to happen) and that she needs to tell him as soon as possible. I want you all to remember that I absolutly despise flames, I consider them a waste of my time to read if all your going to say is " oh this story sucks, go die, go play in trafic", I welcome constructive critizism but not flames I will laugh at you if you flame because obviously you are a loser with no life who feels the need to bring others down because your life sucks. NO FLAME ZONE. Now that I've said that its time to start the story but first a disclamer

D: I don't own naruto, if I did Naruto would have killed that emo bitch boy ( A.K.A. Sas-_gay_)

Chapter one

**Coming to terms with it**

Years.

It had been years.

Years sence he failed to keep his promise, years sence he failed to bring his brother back, years sence he failed to make _her_ happy

Alone in the dark of his appartment, Uzumaki Naruto lay in his bed unable to sleep. This wasn't that much diffrent than any other night, in fact it was very normal for Naruto to spend most of the night staring at his roof. If he did sleep that ment that he must have been very worn out from his training. It was ok though, he had gotten used to sleepless nights now and it didn't bother him. He would just go about his day and act like nothing was wrong the next day. No one, to his knowing, was aware of the problems he faced at night if he sleept.

The nightmares.

The _horrible _nightmares about the man he considered his brother and the only woman he has ever loved.

Most would think these nightmare consisted of said man and woman confessing there love to eachother leaving the one having the nightmare to be alone for the rest of his life.

How Naruto wished it were that, he might be able to handel that a little better.

No these where much worse. Years ago Uchiha Sasuke left the village for power and left behind his friends. Then when they finaly found him, he cared nothing for them and the words he told Naruto that day will never be forgotten

_" I let you live on a whim, and now I'm going to kill you on a whim"_

Those words would never leave Naruto. Haruno Sakura, the name of Naruto's first and only love. This woman managed to enter Naruto's every thought, and it drove him mad.

_BUZZZ. BUZZZ. BUZZZ._

His alarm went off and he sighed and looked at it.

"Again no sleep, sigh But I geuss this is normal." He hit the button and started to get ready for the day. He took a shower and put on his usall atire of orange and black. He still wore it even after two years after he got back from his traing trip with Jiraiya. It still fit him and it's not like the stores would let him in without starting to yell "Demon" or "Monster get out of my shop", so in the end he didn't have many options.

Once he was ready he left his appartment and went to go to the Hokage's office and get a mission. Pretty soon he bumped into her. Sakura.

"Good moring Naruto" she said with a smile.

"Good moring Sakura-chan" he said with a little less than real smile. He really didn't have the energy to give one of his famous foxy grins.

"Are you heading to the Hokages office too?" She asked.

"Ya I want to see if baa-chan has a mission for me"

"Great we can walk together then"

"Sounds good" He said with a real smile this time.

_'Naruto always has such a welcoming smile'_

**'Ya and a great ass too'**

_'Ya a great a-WAIT A SECOND. I am not looking at Naruto like that'_

**'Oh really sure you don't want to?'** her inner self asked with a small grin on her mental face

_'I..Im sure, I mean Naruto's just a really good friend...right?'_

**'Man are you clueless girl. Im not going to answer if you can't see it yourself, and besides your here anyway.'**

Saukra was pulled from her conversation with her inner self when she realized they where at the hokage's office. She would confront her inner self about this matter later for now she had some important bisness to attend to.

They entered the large biulding and went to the mission room to get assigned there missions

"Good morining Master" Said Sakura

"Good morning Baa-chan" Said Naruto as he douged a chair that was thrown at him

"Brat I told you not to call me that how many times now!" yelled a enraged Tsunade.

"Not enough Baa-chan" Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway what missions do you have for us _hokage-sama"_

"Thats better, now then-oh whats this. It would seem you two are due for your two week vacation."

"Really, I've been waiting forever for that" Said Sakura happly _'maybe I can go to the beach or hang out with ino at the shoping district or maybe I can-_'

**'Have hot make out sesions with Naruto-kun'**

_'Ya that sounds gr-WAIT AGAIN WITH THIS! I don't want to do that.'_

**'Oh really well what do you think of this' **suddenly Sakura's mind was filled of images of her on top of Naruto. Both where eather naked or waring very little clothing. The thing that got Sakura was that they where kissing. Naruto's hands romed her body and she moned when his hands went over her exposed back and began to draw hearts and other shapes then his hand went lower. Lower. Even lower...

Back in the real world Sakura had been standing there with this weird look on her face and she was...drooling?

"Uh...Sakura-chan?"

His voice snaped her out of her trance and she let out a small "eep" and looked at Naruto. Her face invented a new shade of red and she looked down. She felt a damp feeling between her legs and knew tha she had gotten wet seeing that.

Naruto suddenly sniffed the air and said "Huh whats that smell?"

Sakura invented in the same day another shade of dark red that her face almost turned blue. Tsunade smelled it to and grined. "Naruto could you go so I can have a private conversation with Sakura"

"Huh what about?" he asked.

"Girl stuff" That's all he needed to know as he left without another word.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and she had a grin plastred on her face that ment trouble for her.

"So what was going on in that little wet dream you had just now?" she asked calmly

"Naruto-kun wasn't doing anything to me in my thoughts!" She said franticly

"Funny I didn't say anything about Naruto-_kun _when I asked you my question." she said with a grin a mile wide.

'

Busted. Sakura could not talk her way out of that one she had been caught. And now she had to explane this.

"Uh...um...well me and Naruto-kun where making out and I was mostly naked and he was rubing all over my body and he started to reach for my...lower regions. I can't really explane why I had that thought just now but I know that for some reason I liked it. And I can't get it out of my head."

"Sakura I think I know whats wrong, the question is will you be ready for it"

"Please master I need to know. I won't be able to look Naruto-kun strait in the face for a while because of this I really need to know so I can sort this out."

"Sakura it's very simple, you are...how do I say this? I geuss to put it bluntly your in love with him" Those words hit Sakura like a slap to the face. It didn't seem unlikely but at the same time she couldn't believe it. This was Naruto, Her friend Naruto, stupid Naruto, prankster Naruto, hansome Naruto, sexy Naruto

_'STOP DOING THAT!' _

**'Then admit it'**

_'Admit what?'_

**'You know what I'm talking about now admit it!'**

_''I-I...' _Then it hit Sakura she knew. She knew that what she felt for Sasuke was just a crush. What she felt around Naruto was so much more. She felt acepted as her not what someone wanted her to be. She felt apreciated and wanted. She wanted to feel these feeling more she wanted to feel them everyday, her next words suprised herself, her inner self, Tsunade, and Naruto who had been esdroping on the conversation from the other side of the door

"I Love Naruto-kun. I love him, I really love him." Sakura said smileing, tiers of joy beging to leak from her eyes.

"Good, now Naruto don't you think you should come back in and tell Sakura how you feel."

Sakura's eyes snaped open and she realized that Naruto had hear everything she said._ 'Oh Kami he heard everything I said'_

"Sakura-chan I..."

_'Here it comes he's going to reject me, and I can't blame him I was so mean to him. Just please Naruto-kun let me down gently please'_

"I..." he contiued " I love you too"

Sakura's whole world froze and her knees began to shake. Her heart rat e went up.

"Naruto-kun..." She wispered and walked forward and embrased him holding him tight and not leting him go. Afraid if she did he would dissappear." Naurto-kun...Naruto-kun please say it again I want ot hear it again." She asked, Naurto just smiled and said

"I love you Sakura-chan, I love you with all my heart and soul. If it would make you smile once I'd throw my own soul into hell and suffer for the rest of eternity, just to see you smile once."

"Naruto-kun I love you more then anything. I'm so sorry for all the times I've hit you and called you mean names and refused all of your kindness just because I wanted to impress Sausuke. I know I don't deserve your love but I would give anything for it. I want to feel these feelings that I have for you everyday I wake up. I just want you."

"You don't have to give me anything but your heart thats all I need and all I'll ever want" He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. They blused a little and looked away brefly then they looked back into eachothers eyes. Then there faces closed the distance and shared there first kiss. It was light and tender. They pulled away and each had a dreamy look in there eyes and smiled slightly.

"AHEM"

They both eeped a little when they remembered where they where and tha Tsunade was watching and hearing everything they where saying and doing.

"Well its about time you two admited that to eachother and because I want to I'll give you three weeds insted of two."

"Thank you master"

"Thanks baa-chan" Another chair smashes against the wall

"Now go you two and don't come back for three weeks!"

They left and begain to walk off when Naruto took Sakuras hand in his and said " So what do you wana do now, my cherry blossom. "

Sakura smiled and wispered suductively into his ear " I wana contiune what I was doing in my little day dream today Naruto-kun..." she blew into his ear at the end of her sentence.

This was going to be a very good vacation.

A/N:Phew I did it. Now please Review. I would like at least one review every chapter. I don't think that is asking for very much sence most writers say they want like five or ten before they post the next chapter

Yami signing out!


	2. Inner peace? My inner is never at peace

A/N: WOW! I only asked for one review but I got 10 for the first chapter! Thank you all this means so much to me that you all liked it. Now to answer some of your questions, No this will not be porn without plot this is a story about Naruto and Sakura basically getting to know each other as lovers and not just friends. There will be a lemon but not until later in the story. Also I apologize for any spelling errors in the last and this chapter, like I said I only have the basic word pad now and it dose not have a spell check so I will do my best for you. Thanks for the support and remember Flames are lame. If you flame this story I will point you out and make you a laughing stock, I can go from 0 to asshole in 3.5 seconds. DON'T FLAME. Again I say constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you now here's chapter 2.

D: I don't own naruto, I beraly own a damn thing not even my own mind.

--

**Chapter 2**

**Inner peace? My inner is never at peace!**

Naruto and Sakura walked down the street, they both seemed content on just being next to one another. There hands where still connected and they did not seem to have the intent of letting go anytime soon. Naruto had a grin a mile wide on his face and if any man could have been happier than him at the moment he would be insane.

Sakura was the same. She had a smile on her face as she walked down the road hand in hand with Naruto, her head on his shoulder. She tip-toed up to his ear and whispered "Hey Naruto-kun you want go to your apartment and spend some _quality time _together?" she said in the most seductive voice she could.

Naruto did not need to be told twice. They both made a run for his house and made it there in little time. They began to kiss before the door opened and where still kissing when Naurto by some miracle had got his key out of his pocket and opened his door. They shuffled in and closed the door. Sakura pushed Naruto against the door and began to kiss him harder sliding her tongue over Naruto's lips. He opened his mouth and there tongues began to do a wild dance of passion. Each was sure not to leave even a millimeter of the others mouth unexplored. They don't know how or when but somehow they where near Naruto's bed they fell on it and still continued with Naruto's back to the bed and Sakura on top of him.

Finally the need for oxygen told them both to stop. Sakura was not surprised that Naruto tasted like ramen.

_'Mmm good. Note to self ramen is now my favorite food'_

**'I'll say, ohh ya more baby, more!'**

_'Your speaking my language'_

Sakura dove in again wanting more. Naruto didn't argue he was in to much pleasure to think at the moment. They began again and became lost in each other.

_'I could get used to this'_

**'...'**

_'Huh? Why is she so...quiet? She's never quiet!'_

Sakura willed herself to see what her inner self was doing. She saw a blurry image of her inner self, slowly it came into focus.

**'OHHHH, more Naruto-kun, more!**

_'Huh? What is she doing?'_

Then it came into focus. Her inner self was watching them and she was doing the unthinkable. She was masturbating.

_'What the hell!'_

**'OHH GOD Naruto-kun I want you soooo bad! More, more!**

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't even think her inner self was capable of such things. All Sakura really knew about her was she was a reflection of her inner most desires and most personal thoughts. She was basically Sakura uncensored. What she was doing could only logical mean that she wanted Naruto to touch her like her inner self was touching herself. But Sakura didn't feel ready for sex with him yet. Sure she loved him, but they had only just expressed there feelings for each other today and while making out was OK, full on sex was a completely different level. She didn't even know what Naruto would think of her naked. Sakura had always been self conscious of her body. She felt that her breast where not as big as they should be at a B cup. She always found herself to be too skinny too and thought she looked like a boy. No one had ever told her she is pretty. She felt compelled to ask so she separated the kiss and looked at Naruto and said

"Naruto-kun, do you think I'm pretty?"

Naruto looked at her confused for a second before he smiled and said "Sakura-chan I don't think your pretty, I think your the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"But my breasts are so small and I look like a boy" she said with a frown.

Naruto laughed a little and looked her straight in the eyes and said "Sakura-chan remember the day that I came back after my two year training trip with Jiraiya? The question you asked me that day, do you remember my answer?"

"Ya, I asked if you thought I was more womanly and you said I looked the same but w-"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips "Yes I did say that but only because you where already very womanly to me. You where always pretty in my eyes and if anyone says otherwise i'll beat the hell out of them for lieing."

She smiled and a tier escaped her eye. "Oh Naruto-kun, I love you." she said and lied down on top of him at peace with the warmth coming off of him. She began to wonder what she should do about her inner self though. It was beginning to get out of hand and she was starting to scream in the back of her mind and it was driving Sakura nuts she need to find a way to calm her down, but only way to do that was to give her what she wanted so she thought if she just took it a little farther then she was doing now she could get her to calm down.

"Uh...N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"I've never asked anyone this before but would you please...touch me?"

Naruto was in shock, Sakura was asking him to feel her up, not to get him wrong he wanted to but he didn't know where was acceptable to touch. He thought he should just ask so he said timidly "W-where Sakura-c-chan?"

She moved up to by his ear and whispered breathlessly into his ear "_anywhere_"

Naruto was a little embarrassed but he found his hands moving on there own. They ran down Sakura's arms and he admired her soft skin and she moaned under his touch. His hands moved lower to cup her ass. _'Wow' _he thought _'Sakura-chan may be worried about the size of her breast but she defiantly has a nice ass'_

"OHHH, Naruto-kun" she said breathlessly. His hand found its way to the front of her pants and began to reach in only for Naruto to stop and look and Sakura asking if it was ok to proceed with his look. She nooded and he reached in and began to rub her womanhood. His fingers going along her wet slit as she began to moan more. "Ohh...Naruto-kun, feels so AHHH good." He dove his fingers in and she yelled in pleasure

Sakura felt herself drawing close and began to grind her hips against his hand as his finger went in and out. Almost. Almost. Almost th...

Knock, Knock, Knock.

They both stopped and looked at the door. "You have got to be kidding me" said Sakura, very disappointed.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Alright, I'm coming, keep your shirt on!" yelled Naruto

He opened the door to find Kakashi standing there. "Hello Naurto, pleasant day isn't it."

"Kakashi-sensei you had better have a good resion for being, cause if you don't I'm going to take that orange porn book and burn it. Now what do you want."

"Well I thought you would like to know that the Anbu caption wants to see you about something tomorrow morning. Did I interrupt something im-" Then he saw Sakura laying on Naurto's bed. "Ohh, that's why you where mad. Oh well I'll leave now, play nice you two and Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Use protection" he said with a smile.

"Why you son of a bi-" Kakashi poffed away before Naruto could finish his sentence.

**'Damn him. We where so close too'**

_'I know next time I see Kakashi-sensei I'm going to beat the living shit out of him'_

**'Hey I wonder what the Anbu caption wants with Naruto-kun?'**

_'Now that you mention it Kakashi-sensei did say thats why he was here, I wonder what it is?'_

She was knocked out of her conversation with her inner self by the sound of Naruto's voice. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I guess Kakashi-sensei ruined the moment."

She smiled and walked up to him to say "That's OK Naruto-kun. We still have 3 weeks to do that and much _more._"

Naruto smiled and kissed her. Ya this is going to be a sweet vacation.

--

A/N: I'm done here is the next chapter hope you guys like it. Oh and a preview of next time just because I wana drive you guys crazy with wondering. Inner Sakura and _**Kyubbi **_talk to one another on a certain subject. Tell me how badly you want the next chapter to come up and I may update faster. I'm such an asshole aren't I

Yami signing out!


	3. Inner self, Inner demon, Inner madness

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in so long let me say that High School graduation is both a joy and a HUGE PAIN IN THE ASS

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in so long let me say that High School graduation is both a joy and a HUGE PAIN IN THE ASS! Tell me folks do any of you have to do 15 hours of community service to graduate. It's so stupid. And my classes are becoming a pain in the ass too. In any event I feel like such a basterd for not writing I hope I haven't lost any people reading this story. Now without further wasting your time here's chapter 3.

D: I don't own naruto, and I didn't lose my mind ( I sold it on e-Bay ).

--

**Chapter 3**

**Inner self, Inner demon, Inner madness!**

Ones inner self can not be know to anyone but the person who has it. Ones inner self is a representation of there own feelings and thoughts in there purist form. Our eyes and lips can lie to many, but our inner self's can lie to none. So the question is what happens when one embraces there inner being and begins to go with what it tells you to all the time. Then you become someone who is honest and truthful not only to others but yourself as well. But in the end this may not be true. It depends on what kind of person your inner self is. For Sakura that means a girl that is horny all the time. In case you didn't know Naruto and Sakura are now a couple and they seem to end up going to Naruto's house to make out on a daily basis. Ever sense the "incident" with her inner self during the first make out session, Sakura has gone out of her way to ignore her inner self and not listen to what she has to say or what she is doing. Her inner self was not one to be quiet but when she was it wasn't good.

Naruto has a inner self too. Or rather a inner demon. We all have inner demons, they are the representation of times when we did wrong and the guilt of it haunts our being. Well have you ever had a actual demon in side you, sealed behind a cage with only a small piece of paper to keep the bars there. Naruto has sealed inside of him the nine tailed fox, the Kyuubi. Since he was born Naruto has bared the burden of keeping the Kyuubi at bay and from attacking the village if it ever got out. You think he would be appreciated for this, well no the villagers hate Naruto because of this. There hatred spawns from fear, mankind fears what it dose not understand and in time that fear turns to hate. Naruto since he was a small child has had to deal with hateful glares, daily beatings, and horrible names thrown his way. Despite this Naruto would give his life to defend the village and dreams to one day become its leader, it's Hokage.

Now is the time of day that Naruto and Sakura are together at Naruto's apartment. Both tangled on the bed and lost in the heat of the moment. It has been three days since there confessions to one another and they both still are very much feeling the effects of the confession to one another. Finally they both tire and they fall into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms. Inside each of there minds though there is any thing but peace.

"**CHA THAT WAS HOT"**

"_**You said it. I didn't think the kit had it in him."**_

"**WHAT THE HELL! WHO'S THERE?!" **Inner Sakura found herself in a dark place with a giant cage in front of her and a terrible set of red eyes staring at her. These eye's seemed to have the ability to see through to your very soul. Then a vicious, razor sharp, toothy grin became visible, and Inner Sakura became frightened.

"_**Boo"**_

"**HOLY SHIT!"**

"_**Calm your self inner one, I mean you no harm."**_

"**Wh-Who are you?"**

"_**I think you know the answer to that question"**_

"**Kyuubi."**

"_**Yes, I am the Kyuubi, the demon sealed inside the kit, Naruto."**_

"**How did I get here. If I'm right I'm in Naruto's mindscape. How is this possible?"**

"_**When the kit and his mate fell asleep I created a mental link between them so I could speak to you there is an important mater that you have to know about Naruto."**_

"**What is it?"**

"_**Well I'm horrible at explaining things so rather than tell you I'll show you."**_

Suddenly the mindscape began to fade and Inner Sakura found herself in a office, there stood Naruto and the Anbu caption sat in a chair across form him

-Flash back-

"_Ah Naruto-san please come in sit down." Naruto took a seat in front of the desk and looked the Anbu caption in the eye_

"_Hello Naruto-san I am Kobe Hitoshi, but you can call me Hitoshi"_

"_Not to be rude but could we skip the formalities and get to why you called me here."_

"_Of course Naruto-san, A few days ago we received a message from a S-rank criminal and it was addressed to you."_

_Naruto was confused. Who would contact him….unless it was…._

"_That message, can I see it."_

"_Of course"_

_Hitoshi handed Naruto the message and he began to read it_

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am in close to my goal. Do not try to stop me. If you do I will kill you. I will not hesitate and Orichimaru is not around to stop me from using what attacks I want. Don't interfere with this. If you do not only will I kill you I'll kill Sakura and make you watch her die at my hand. He will die. Then I am taking the sound village as mine. And I will take down the leaf village. If I where you Naruto I'd run. Because I'm going to kill you and everyone you care for. That village is weak and will be washed away in my new world. Oh by way, Sakura will be the first to die_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

_Naruto crushed the letter in his hands. He knew now that the man he thought as a brother was gone. He had become the very thing he hates. His brother._

_That was the point that Naruto knew he would never come back. Not alive at least. He made a new promise that he would protect Sakura no matter what. Even if he had to kill Sasuke. He hated to brake the promise he made to Sakura but he would not let anyone hurt her. She was everything to him. _

"_When did you say you received this message?" Naruto asked in a sad tone._

"_To be exact three days ago, Naruto-san I know that you are very close to the Uchiha boy but it is now clear, more than ever, that he is a danger to the village. And also there is the part about Sakura-san." Naruto looked down, as much as he would hate Sasuke for killing Sakura or even harming her in anyway he knew that he could not bring himself to kill Sasuke. Hitoshi saw the sadness in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Naurto-san, I know that Kakashi-san was your teacher and he always said that those who brake the rules are trash, but the ones who abandon there friends are even lower than that. "Sasuke abandoned you. Naruto-san I know how much it hurts to have to kill him. But even so you need to move past that. The most important thing to you Is Sakura-san correct?" Naruto nodded. "Then protect her. When this is all over marry her, have children with her, grow old with her, these are the most important things in life, don't wait for these things. When you see them grasp them and never let go you know in your heart that this is true."_

_Naruto knew that what Hitoshi said was true. If it came down to it he would stop Sasuke….by any means necessary. _

"_Thank you Hitoshi-san, I will remember that." Naruto got up and bowed. He then headed to the door and left. _

_-End Flash back-_

The world faded back to Naruto's mindscape and Inner Sakura just was standing there with a sad look on her face. She knew how much Naruto must be hurting inside and how much it hurt to know that your best friend had wanted to kill you. She hated to see Naurto sad.

"_**Inner one, it is your chose to tell your other self or not but, I know that the Kit wouldn't tell you. He wouldn't have it in him."**_

"**Ok ill tell her but I won't like it."**

"_**You don't have to you just have to. Now go you have to get back to your outer self there about to wake up."**_

**"Ok and thank you…..fuzzy."**

"_**Grrr…..should of eaten her….sigh…..oh well, good luck Sakura, good luck…Naruto."**_

Eyes began to open as Naurto and Sakura awoke form there slumber and saw each other.

"Good morning, Naurto-kun"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan"

In the depths of the young girls mind her inner self was at turmoil. Today was going to be a long day.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I really wanted to update. Im going to college soon so my updates may slow even more because I am getting ready for that. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please.__


	4. What a wonderful way to tell everyone P1

A/N: Sweet, I have many fans of this story now

A/N: Sweet, I have many fans of this story now. It makes me happy to know there are so many people who like what I write. Any way I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time but I just got elder scrolls 4 oblivion and I just can't stop playing it. Word to you all, if you don't have it get it. It's worth it! Now I know that isn't much of a reason to stop writing but I am telling you the truth. Right now I'm in my car with my family on our way to Florida and that's a 16 hour car trip so I decided to type to pass the time so without further rambling I present Vacation time chapter 4 (word to you all it gets a little steamy hehe)

Chapter 4

What a wonderful way to tell everyone part 1 (Ino's advice)

Naruto and Sakura where walking down the street, hand in hand again. The villagers around them looking at them with strange looks. Some even whispered things like 'demon lover' and 'demon fucker', and the couples favorite 'the demon has corrupted a young girl'. Every time Naruto would catch any of these things he would send the person saying it a look that said 'Mutter on more word and ill rip your heart where you stand and watch you bleed to death'. Anyone who got that look promptly stop saying what they where for fear of there lives. Naurto had expected the hurtful words and glances toward him but the thing he dreaded was what the villagers would say and do to Sakura. Naruto was sure if anyone dared to hurt her or do anything to her that he would make sure they begged for death when he was done. Not many people knew but Naruto received integration lesions from Ibuki and _Anko_. Naruto knew exactly how to make people do what he wants them to either with words or action.

Sakura had known about the kyuubi for a long time. Ever since Naruto came back from his two and a half year training trip she had known. After she found out she understood the hateful glances Naruto received from the villagers, looks of fear and hate. Not everyone still hated Naruto though, some had come to respect him as the great ninja he was and actually admired him and looked up to him. Even with this there where still people who where closed minded and didn't see Naruto, only the Kyuubi. Sakura hated these people, it was not Naruto's fault that the Kyuubi attacked the village 18 years ago, not his fault that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, not his fault that he has to deal with it everyday. Thoughts like that made Sakura want to cry. Even before this relationship started it made her so angry that people could think that Naruto WAS the Kyuubi. If only that damn fox never attacked then Naruto wouldn't have such a hard life. He'd have a normal one with parents who loved him and people who cared. Instead he had a half life with a curse he never chose.

They where currently out shopping and just generally enjoying each others presence. Once they where done they began to head back to Narutos apartment. Naruto was considering asking Sakura to move in with him, but he didn't know if that was a good idea. Its not that he didn't want her to but he was worried about sounding to forward. When guys asked girls to move in with them it usually meant that the guy wanted sex. Naruto of course wanted that from her at some point, but at the speed she wanted go at. Since the time when Kakashi interrupted they made what they tried to do a regular thing, as in Naruto would get to feel her up _anywhere_ he wanted to. Sometimes Sakura would be fully clothed, sometimes she would have no pants, sometimes she would have no shirt, sometimes she didn't where underwear at all when she went to Narutos house, and some times ; Naruto's personal favorite; she would wear nothing and lay on Narutos bed in the sexiest positions a person could imagine. But even with all of this Sakura had not done anything to Naruto. And to be honest Naurto was a tad frustrated. Every time this happened and she went home after the day was over he went to the bathroom to 'relieve' himself.

"Hey Naruto-kun, lets stop by the flower shop I want to pick up a vase and some pretty flowers for your kitchen."

"Ok Sakura-chan."

They entered the flower shop and spotted Ino sitting at the front counter.

Now usually when you become a couple you like to tell your friends the good news. This had not been the case with Naruto and Sakura. They had not told anyone except Tsunade, and Kakashi sort of. Ino began to wave hello then stopped and her mouth went wide open. Standing there like that Naruto and Sakura wondered what was wrong with her then they saw it. They had walked into the store still holding hands. Realizing this they immediately turned red as cherries.

"Uhhh..we…" Before Sakura could finish Ino was in front of her and staring her down

"Spill….now." Ino demanded.

Naruto and Sakura began to relay the details of there getting together to Ino (Leaving out the part where they almost had sex. They didn't want there friends to know that yet). Ino was shocked. Sure she saw this coming but she never expected it to happen without her knowledge. "Well congratulations." She said with a smile

"Thanks. Oh where here for some flowers for Naruto-kun's kitchen can you help me find some."

"Oh ya there over th-" Suddenly she got an idea. They had been going out for a few days and with the sexual tension between the two they must of done something. It wasn't uncommon for ninja to have sex on the first date because they had such a short life expectancy they did it to just feel alive for a little while. She had to know!

"Over here ya these would go great with Naruto-kun's kitchen" Sakura interrupted her thoughts. She was losing her chance to ask but she needed to get her alone. Wait that was it!

"Actually there are some better ones in the back Sakura come with me."

"Oh ill come with you" Said Naruto.

"Uh actually Id like some girl time with Sakura if you don't mind."

"Huh? But.."

"Its ok Naruto-kun we'll be out soon."

"Ok Sakura-chan"

Ino and Sakura walked into the back room. Sakura looked around and saw there was no flowers in the room. '_Strange Ino said there was some flowers back here for Naruto-kun's kitchen..wait when has she ever SEEN Naruto-kun's kitchen!' _Sakura realized this all too late as Ino turned around with a grin on her face. _'Oh fuck!' _

"So Sakura you wana spill the beans now about what you and Naruto did or do I have to force you."

"W-what do you mean. We haven't done anything…yet…."

"Oh _yet _huh. So what have you done? Sakura I know that you two must have done something you can't hide these things from your best friend. Now SPILL."

Sakura began to relay the events of her and Naruto's _special time_ with detail including the time Kakashi interrupted. Ino listened intently to all the stories and began to think of the questions she would ask after.

"Ok so I did expect more than this but I guess it is you and Naruto so what have you done for him?"

"Done for him?"

"Your kidding!? He did all that stuff to you and you didn't do anything for him, Sakura he must be ready to explode."

"Well what should I do?"

"Please tell me you did not just ask that question, you seriously don't know." Sakura blushed, she really didn't know how to repay him. "Well how do I do that, Ino?" Ino smirked. She was going to have fun with this.

_Meanwhile…. _

Naruto was still waiting in the flower shop wondering what was taking so long. _'I know that chousing flowers for decoration is not a quick thing but it shouldn't take a HOUR' _As if on cue Ino and Sakura came out of the back room. For some reason Sakura was red as a cheery.

"Huh? Sakura-Chan, are you ok? You look a little hot."

Naruto got right next to Sakura and put his hand on her forehead and with his face a small space between hers Sakura got even redder. _'Oh why did Ino have to tell me those things, now I can't stop thinking about it. And how am I supposed to do some of the things Ino told me to do?' _

"_**Its simple just pull down his pants and grab his di-"**_

'_Shut up your not helping!'_

"_**Im just saying its not rocket science and if you think about it you owe him for all the times he got you off."**_

'_You have a point. Its just that I'm so embarrassed to try.'_

"_**Just do it the very second you two walk into his apartment jump him and do it."**_

'_Ok I'll do it.'_

Sakura was interrupted from her conversation with her inner self by Naruto. "Sakura-Chan you ok you spaced out for a second there."

"Oh I'm fine Naruto-Kun anyway I think these flowers will do" She said grabbing some flowers from the shelves and went to the counter to pay for them.

"On the house I think Naruto could use some flowers to make the place more bearable" Then she got next to Sakura's ear and whispered "I was in Naruto's house once because of a mission we where on together and that place is dull. It _needs_ those flowers."

Sakura and Ino giggled. Sakura thanked Ino for the flowers and went on there way to Naruto's apartment.

They finally arrived and Naruto got his keys out and began to unlock the door when he did and he opened it Sakura immediately jumped him and began to kiss him hard. Naruto not one to say no to one of Sakura's kisses just went along with it. He figured it was time to get her off again but he was in for a big surprise 

Naruto began to reach down Sakura's arm's when all the sudden she stopped him

"Wait Naruto-Kun I wana try something different today" Sakura slowly began to go down until she got to her destination in front of his pants. Ino had told her some things to make this exciting so Sakura grabbed the tab of Naruto's zipper with her teeth and began to pull it down. Naruto knew what she was going to do now so he decided not to say anything and just go with it. When the tab hit the bottom Sakura reached inside and began to pull out his manhood. It was still limp but was a good 8 inches! She began to stroke it with her free hand, and Naruto let out a growl in approval. Naruto began to get hard and Sakura again following Ino's advice liked the head to start off. It twitched and Naruto seemed to fight back a moan. Sakura began to lick the bottom of the shaft which had harden to a whole foot while stroking the base "Uhh Sakura-Chan….that's so good." Sakura took the head in her mouth and as much as she could in as well. She got a good six inches in and stroked the rest with her hands. Naruto was in heaven he had never felt so good in his life then he felt himself going over the edge "Sakura-Chan I'm…UHH" He couldn't finish his sentence when he felt himself about there. Sakura took this as her cue and began to suck hard on the head. With one last grunt Naruto released in Sakura's mouth. Sakura tried to swallow all of it. To Sakura it tasted like a better sweet taste.

'_Mmmm that tastes good.'_

"_**You said it!"**_

Naruto was in a stupefied state he hadn't expected this. "Sakura-Chan where did you learn to do that stuff?"

"Well Naruto-Kun I had to pay you back for all the times you got me off and besides what did you think girl talk with _Ino_ meant?"

Naruto smiled. He would have to thank Ino later. For now this was sure a wonderful way to tell his friends they where going out. He really wondered what would happen next.

A/N: Well that's the end of Ch. 4 and I would like to tell every one that them telling the rookie nine and Gai's team there dating is each going to have different chapter's with one or more people finding out. I thank my readers for there support and also I do say this will not be pwp there will be conflict eventual between Naruto and Sasuke just not yet. I don't know when it's going to happen yet but we all know Sasuke is evil and is going to betray all of the leaf so sorry Sasuke fans he's going to be evil here and most likely will die or will be imprisoned for life. If I feel merciful I may make him redeem himself but that is a big MAYBE! That's all I have to say

Yami out


	5. What a wonderful way to tell everyone P2

A/N: Holy ass crackers!! I have not written in forever but I have been busy with college. I hope I have not lost any readers anyway big shock in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!!!

**Chapter 5 **

**What a wonderful way to tell everyone part 2 (Gai's team and the YOUTHFUL expression of love)**

Naruto and Sakura where currently sleeping in Naruto's apartment the day after Sakura had _paid back_ Naruto both sleeping soundly not wanting to be disturbed from there peaceful (And sexy) dreams. Naruto began to wake and looked at his clock.

7:00 AM flashed on the clock

'_Uh sleep some more, I don't want to wake up.' _

Knock, Knock, Knock.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me'_

Knock, Knock, Knock.

'_Go away'_

Knock, Knock, KNOCK

'_Grrr..'_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"OK keep your pants on! I'm coming"

Naruto opened the door ready to rip this person a new asshole for disturbing his sleep. What he didn't expect was for Lee to be on the other side of the door.

"Uhh Fuzzy-Brow's, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun I have heard that you and Sakura-san have embraced the love in the springtime of youth. Is this true?

"Huh? Oh you mean you heard where dating now, ya we are."

"Hmm…I see"

'_Huh he's taking this well. I thought he'd challenge me to a fight, I guess he's grown up.'_

"Yes this mean's that I…MUST TRY HARDER TO WIN SAKURA-SAN'S LOVE!

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me. He can't be that dense, I'M not that dense even.'_

"Naruto-kun I will now turn on my youthfulness FULL BLAST!!!"

"That's great Lee, me and Sakura-chan are kind of sleeping so could you go please?"

"Oh sorry to have disturbed your sleep, I'll leave now and please tell Sakura-san I have not given up"

"Sure Lee I will."

Naruto closed the door and turned his back to it and sighed while leaning on it. Meanwhile outside Lee was concocting a plan to win Sakura over with the power of youth…like that's ever going to happen. Naruto went to check on Sakura. She seemed to of awoke thanks in part to the ruckus that Lee was causing.

"What was all the noise Naruto-kun?"

"Oh it was just Lee. He was just coming by to ask a question."

"What did he want to know?"

"Well I would seem that word of us dating has gotten around and he came by to confirm it"

"Oh how did he take it?"

"He said he's going to try harder to get with you now that I am."

Sakura giggled "You mean he still want to believe he has a chance."

"Yay, but hey he can't be that hopeless I mean I'm with you so that says something"

"Yes you are, but only because you are the sexiest guy out there Naruto-kun" She whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto just grinned. Oh how he loved life sometimes.

"Actually to be totally honest me and Lee have gone on a date before."

"Really when did this happen?"

"Well when you where on your training trip with…OH" Sakura stopped. She had almost said Jariya-sama's name. The memories of him still made Naruto a little sad.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, you can say it. Jariya, pervy sage."

"Im sorry Naruto-kun, but if it helps I know how you feel. If master Tsunade died I don't know what I would do."

"It's fine Sakura-chan, I got over it. In my moping Shikamaru came and told me what I needed to hear and I realized that I needed to move on." Naruto sighed, fighting back tiers. "Jariya's gone but I'm still here and I need to do all I can to continue with getting stronger, and moving towards a world where there isn't so much dieing and suffering."

'_He really has matured, he is so much more noble and caring then when I first met him.'_ Sakura thought this and smiled. She walked over to him and said "Naruto-kun"

"Yes Sakura-Chan?"

She kissed him and then smiled. "I love you"

Naruto smiled back "I love you too. So go on I wana here about that date with you and Lee."

Sakura giggled a little and started again "Well while you where on your training trip, Lee asked me out like 100 times, so I finally thought what the heck I'll give it a shot."

"So how did it go?"

"Well don't get me wrong, Lee's a gentleman and all but he was a bit too…."

"Over the top"

"Oh my god, YES! I'm surprised he even let me chew my own food. He didn't even let me walk on my own, he carried me everywhere. And to top it all off Ino saw us and raised hell."

"Ya that sounds like Lee."

"You know Naruto-kun, we really haven't gone on a date as a couple. Not that I mind us making out everyday." She whispered playfully in his ear

"Hmm…your right, you know I just had a great idea. I need you to wait here while I go prepare."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

With that Naruto went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took a quick shower and decided to wear his civilian clothes today. He put on a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, there he saw a very surprising site. Sakura cooking breakfast, now this was not something that was uncommon it's just what she was wearing. She was clad in a white apron…and nothing else.

"Uhhhh…Sakura-chan? What are you doing?!"

"What? I'm cooking breakfast for you, do you not like my cooking" she said with a cute face and a pout.

Naruto couldn't say no but there was no way he was going to let her get away with teasing him like this. He walked up behind her and quickly formed a plan.

"So, what are you making, my little cheery blossom?" He whispered lustfully in her ear. Sakura got a little excited but decided she need to concentrate on the cooking, well until Naruto surprised her. Sakura's eyes shot wide open as she felt Naruto's hands on her bottom.

"N-n-naruto-kun, what are you doning OH" she moaned out as Naruto slid two fingers into her wet folds.

"What do you mean?"

"You..ahhhh…know….ohhhh…exactly what I mean, oh kami"

"Just keep cooking" he whispered into her ear and then nibbled on her earlobe.

Sakura moaned as Naruto's fingers moved in and out, at some points he would stop and wiggle them around. Sakura was about to go over the eadge. Then with a loud moan she orgasmed on Naruto's hands. Sakura leaned on the counter and panted heavily.

"Now you know Sakura-chan, don't be such a tease."

"M-more…."

"What? I couldn't quite hear you."

"More, Sakura's been a _**bad **_girl"

"W-what do you mean?!"

"Stick it in…" She whispered with a lustful look in her eyes opening her pussy for Naruto to see.

Naruto was in a trance. He reached for his zipper and began to undo it when…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Said Naruto, very displeased

The knocking continued until finally Naruto opened the door. On the other side was Neji of the Hyuuga Branch family. He had a concerned look on his face and looked lost "Hey Neji, what's up?"

"Naruto-san, can I talk to you out here?"

"Sure" He said closing the door "So what's on your mind?"

"Well for the past couple of days Tenten has be acting strange, she has morning sickness, mood swings and has been eating strange food as of late. We went to the doctor to find out what was the matter. She went in alone and when she came out she had a strange look on her face. When I asked her what was wrong…" Neji stopped, He seemed like he was having a hard time saying what he was about to say.

"What, what did she say?"

"She said she was…pregnant…"

"What! That's great news! Why do you look so sad!?"

"Naruto, there are rules in the Hyuuga clan. If the clan council even found out I was dating her there could be serious repercussions, not to mention now she's pregnaut. They could…hurt her."

Naurto understood the severity of the problem now. Hinata's father had become more caring of the branch family, the council was a different story. They still thought of the branch family as little more than slaves to the main house. Naurto swore to Neji he would change the Hyuuga Clan, of course he needed to become Hokage first. The first thing he planed to do was get rid of that caged bird seal so the main house can't torture the branch house anymore.

"Neji, I understand. Go talk to Baa-chan and I'm sure she'll help you."

"Thank you, Naruto. I knew coming to talk to you was a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"Well…" Neji paused for a second to find the best way to piece his words together. "You have the ability to bring out the best in everyone. When I was lost you helped me see everything is not hopeless and that one could change there destiny and make what they want out of there life. Naruto-san I have no doubt in my mind you will be a great Hokage."

Naruto (and Sakura who was hiding and listening to the conversation.) was truly touched that Neji thought that way.

"Thanks Neji, and hey if you run into problems come tell me I'll give you some advice."

Neji thanked him again and left the apartment. Naruto went back inside and closed the door, then Sakura came out of her hiding place still wearing the white apron.

"Hmm…I can't believe Tenten is pregnant. I wana be a mommy too" she said with a cute pout.

"I can help with that Sakura-chan…" He said drawing close, his lips about met hers when…

Knock, Knock, Knock

"No…fucking…way…"

Naruto opened the door and this time it was the Anbu caption Hitoshi. "Naruto-san, I have urgent news"

"What is it?"

"A second letter, the same as the first has come."

"He sent me another one?!"

"Not to you…Its addressed to Sakura-san"

Naruto stood in shock. Than he composed himself. "Let me see it…."

"Naruto-san I warn you, this is without a doubt this is the single most disturbing thing I've seen." He slowly handed him a piece of paper "All you will find in that letter is anger and sadness"

Naruto took the paper and unfolded it and looked at it.

_Dear Sakura_

_DIE_

Then below the picture was a image of Sakura, dead. Her body horribly mutilated and slashed and mangled beyond all recognizing. He couldn't tell if it was a illusion or a picture but one thing was for sure, Sasuke had gone too far. Naruto's eyes began to rapidly switch between red and blue. He crushed the letter in his hand and it shredded into confetti in his hand thanks to his wind element.

"Sasuke……"

No more forgiveness, no more trust, no more trying to bring him back. Naruto made a vow and a goal that very moment.

Kill Sasuke.

End Note: So what do you think? You all thought the surprise was Tenten being pregnant didn't you. Any way remember to R&R. AND IF YOU WANT MORE FAN SERVICE TELL ME!!!

Yami OUT!


End file.
